The Unicorn and The Wasp
by bookwormbeauty
Summary: After the trial, Lisbeth Salander thought it was best to move on.  So does settling down with a american school teacher sound a good plan? What happens when Lisbeth's new life with Emy is threatened? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

There's a ringing in my ear and something wet all over me. Heavy footsteps echo as they run the opposite direction of they way they came,s aw,and beat me. Assaulted me.

I didn't even see their eyes.

I couldn't tell if they were brown, blue, green. Or if even their faces. They weren't even wearing ski masks., my eyes were just shut, shut so tight, thinking it was a dream where I would wake up to her. Her arms around me, stroking my hair while she thinks I'm still asleep ,knowing that I was to know how she cared for me, it would be dangerous. Too dangerous. But this is not a dream. I have the pinches to prove it .

But now, I can't even identify them. Not to myself, not to anyone.

My entire being protests in pain as I try to stand up . Oh fuck, there's so much blood I can't breathe. Sleet falls on me as I dizzily make it through the streets . I just have to get back to her , she'll know what to do. _Why did they want me, I'm a kindergarten teacher, why would anyone want to hurt me? _Maybe it was a case of mistaken identity or robbery. Shit, it hurts to think. It hurts to fucking think. I finally reach her apartment ,and knock, trying to ignore the throbbing in my bleeding hand. _Please, please let her be here, the police won't do anything, I know it! _My legs shake tremendously as the familiar sound of combat boots smacking against tile get louder and closer. The door chains unlock one by one, as pieces of her face become more and more visible. My body slightly sways as the door opens to her face. I almost smile in relief as the door opens and I feel a small smile on my face.

" Emy?" She asks,voice breaking. Oh no, I have upset her.

" It's nothing. I'm fine." I try to walk past her but I loose my grip on the door as my legs in anticipation crumble beneath me. Without a word, she gently ( almost too gently for her) wraps a strong arm around my waist, and puts my arm around her neck, picking me up.

" I'm alright. I'm fine. What are you doing, you'll hurt yourself. Put me down. Put me down!" I find myself screaming, trying with the little strength I have to fight her. She says nothing, and places me down on the couch. I smack her in the shoulder

" I'm fine, nothing's wrong, I said I'm fine." I scream at her, she just looks at me,eyes wide with concern.

" I said I'm fine okay? Everything's perfectly fine,okay? I'm fine, I just can't " The air feels likes dry,like all of it is being sucked out of the room suddenly

" Can't what Emy?" She looks at me,hands on my shoulder.

" I can't… I can't breathe." I say as everything gets drier and drier,and every breath burns.

" Emy! Emy,look at me, you're safe now." She forces me to look at her. Why is she hurting me like this? Why? Why must I look at her like this?

Oh fuck, this hurts so bad, why can't I breathe?

The world around me blinks black and white, and the last thing I see is her eyes.

Lisbeth Salander knew how to take care of herself. She had her own money,her own welll, for lack of a better word " job",and knew how to tend to her own injuries. Hospitals were pussies and only good for elling you what's wrong and but never truly caring about what is wrong. Yes, Lisbeth Salander could take care of herself, walk off her wounds, ciggarettes being the ibropfuen of her wounds. Sure they were skills more like flashes of memories of her mother as a nurse ,that she had retained & recalled every second of her life. But bandages and cold compresses were things of another world to her. A human world. The only medicine Lisbeth ever needed was her computer.

And Emy.

Sweet, kind, beautiful Emy. Emy, a 28 year old kindergarten teacher from America, who's life was ordinary. Just an ordinary girl with violet eyes, Carmel macchiato skin, one nipple bigger than the other. After the wedding of Mikael ,and Miriam wanting nothng to do with her, Lisbeth thought that is what was better to have fucked all, then fucked nothing. She did what anyone would do, licked her wounds, and moved on to the next . But the fact that all Emy was ordinary made her a goddess in the eyes of Lisbeth Salander. She had no secrets ,no government authority, no nothing. Her computer was filled with cookie recipes, children's books recommendations, and the occasional picture of her parents, both succumbed to boating accident in Maine when Emy was only four.

Yes, Emy was a normal young woman with uneven nipples. And Lisbeth loved her for it.

So the sight of a the most normal young woman in the world covered in blood lying unconscious on the kitchen made Lisbeth a convert to modern medicine tonight

So for the first time in Lisbeth Salander's life, she made the conscious decision to tend to someone else's wounds.

With slightly shaking fingers, Lisbeth reached down, placing two fingers on her lover's wrist, breathing a sigh of relief that the thumping beneath her wrist was strong and steady.

Yet that breathe was held in as she slowly opened Emy's shirt to see heel shaped bruises. Purple and red ridges, much similar to the rigging on a combat boot, miltary in style. _but why would someone with militant fighting style want to take out a school teacher?_ the thought both unnerved and enraged Lisbeth. New thoughts came as Lisbeth gently checked over the smaller girl, finding new bruises, new blood, and then something quite peculiar. Something familiar to Lisbeth. She had found a cut ,triangle in shape just above Emy's pelvic bone. Only one person could have done that.

The Unicorn.


	2. Chapter 2

" Emy?"

_I turn around to look at her again,a smile reaching across my face. Shady trees just like the ones back in Decatur, embrace us ,a blanket beneath our legs. A blanket , a sunny day, and her. _

_This is perfect._

" Emy can, you hear me?"

_Suddenly the sky turns to gray, and rain comes tumbling down. I laugh feeling it on my face, cooling me down._

" _We should get out of this rain" I say ,turning back around to see nothing_

" _Lisbeth? Lisbeth where are you?" I shout, spinning in all directions but there is no one there._

_The blanket, the trees, my head, they're all burning._

_Everything around me is burning. _

_Fingers turn to ash,hair to flames. _

_I am burning._

_I am the flame._

_Everything is fire._

_Everything is black._

" Emy, can you hear me?"

I open my eyes to see a familiar set of brown ones staring back at me. The ground beneath me is soft and the fire is gone, replaced with something cool on my head. I turn my head to see Lisbeth, kneeling down beside me

" Lisbeth? What happened?" although as the question leaves my tongue, the images come flooding back. I shut my eyes in an effort to shut them off.

" Are you alright? How do you feel?" she asks ,two fingers on my wrist, checking my pulse

" Fucked up. What happened?" I ask, attempting to sit up but both Lisbeth and the pain in my stomach lay me back down.

" Easy. You had a panic attack, and you passed out. " She explains.

" Oh fuck, I'm sorry. Um ,just give me a second and I'll get my stuff and I'll be out of here-" I attempt to swing my legs down to the floor but am discouraged by the sharp pain in my ankle. She slowly peels off my sock, and inspects my rather swollen ankle

" Yeah, fucking thought as much. You're not going anywhere. A least not for a while. " She says, gently pushing my shoulders back down onto the bed.

" Emy….. do you remember how this happened?" She asks, slowly wrapping my ankle in gauze and setting back down on the pillow.

" I was jumped. I didn't see their faces."

The fire, the faceless, men coming out of nowhere, all these memories coming rushing back to me. I try to turn away from her ,but the pain in my stomach causes me to yelp, not going unnoticed by Lisbeth.

" What? What is it? Tell me where it hurts" She gently orders

" It's nothing. Just my stomach." I say. She helps me to a sitting position, and takes off my blood-stained shirt.

" Did they do this ? " She points down, and I look down to see, a series of bruises on my ribcage. I slowly nod, hissing in pain as she wraps them tightly.

"I was walking down the street and they seemed to just, appear. Before I knew it,t hey shoved me to the ground, and started kicking me and beating me. I tried to scream but the storm was too loud. I tried to give them my wallet, my clothes. Anything to make them stop. But they wouldn't They just kept kicking-" I trail off my voice beginning to tremble. I feel the tears come down my bruised cheek, stinging them. Lisbeth says nothing, yet as she repositions me in her arms, I can feel her hands shake with fury.

" Emy, I promise you. No one will ever touch again. And when I find the motherfuckers who did this to you, I will kill them. You are safe now, just rest. I've got you, and I will never let you go. Ever." She says ,her eyes steely, following ever bruise on my body.

" I will murder them."


	3. Chapter 3

Lisbeth Salander knew exactly how to deal with the world around her. She knew who to talk to ,when to talk to them, and exactly how much muscle it would intend . She knew never to feel something for too long or else it would lost wasted. To just keep moving or become extinguished. But at the sight of a young woman, practically convulsing in her sleep, the nightmares of Emy's beating playing out on her face, made Lisbeth Salander want to snatch up the closest gun she could find ( dresser drawer next to Emy's copy of Aesop's Fables) and blow out the testicles of every man she saw. What was it that made her so upset? Was it opening the door to see her,drenched in her own blood? Or was it Emy,struggling to breathe,no matter what how she tried to calm down,falling to the ground with a sickening thud? No. It was this moment, watching the battered young woman struggle to find safety in her dreams. _I will find the Unicorn, he will die_, she thought to herself as she struggled to hack into the local police database. Ever since she had started to work for them,hacking into any sort of threat's computer,they knew how to make things visible to her, and well not so visible. Needless to say she knew their patterns. And even the Unicorn had a pattern. The Unicorn at one time was every computer hacker's hero and federal agent's tall tale. Supposedly untraceable, The Unicorn could hack anything, and would do it for anyone and for the right price. The only thing everyone did know that he was nothing but a Russian computer nerd, hiding behind the KGB 's Black Ops to do his bidding. But that made him ( or her, anyone who's every seen the Unicorn has ended up dead, according to myth), scarier than any mobster or crimelord in the world.

Someone who can kill with the click of a key is more deadly than any underwear bomber could ever hope to be.

Lisbeth made it through the mainframe, searching for, anything : New additions to the Missing Persons files ,Most Wanted List, anything that had any sort of record on it. If anything new popped up, she'd know about it in 5,4,3,2-

A scream erupted from behind her,and before she even knew it herself, she was at Emy's side. The petite girl shook wildly and dangerously in her arms ,gasping for air, once again.

" Emy, it's me. it's okay, everything's okay, nobody's gonna hurt you. it's over now." She said in a voice so soft, it scared her

She could feel the woman's heartbeat increase in speed, so she put Emy's back to her front, heart against heart, breast against breast. She rubbed her palms together and gently kneaded the skin around Emy's sweat-soaked temples. Slowly ,but surely ,she could feel Emy's heartbeat slow back into a healthy rhythm against her own.

But they both knew ,they would not sleep peacefully again, for Emy was indeed broken, and Lisbeth would stop at nothing to fix her.


End file.
